All's fair in love and war
by Violet Mystic Rose
Summary: Ally is a bad ass good girl. When an enemy from her past comes back into her life she's determined to keep her reputation. She's ready to do what ever it takes to take him down. The only problem, she's falling for him. (Suck at summaries give me a chance).
1. Princess and Blondie

Ally's POV

"Ally you are an hour late for school. Get up." Mom said. I groaned. "Give me one reason I should go." I growled. "You'll have to babysit Chrissy." She said. My eyes shot open. My mom was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, smirking. "I hate you so much." I said. "Love you too sweetie." She said leaving. I growled again. I threw my blankets off of me. I jumped in the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and let my hair air dry. I walked to my closet. I put on a pair of fishnet stocking and black booty shorts.I put on a neon pink spaghetti strap crop top. I put on black heels. I curled my hair. My hair reaches my waist. It's chestnut brown at the top and honey blonde at the bottom. I put on some black eyeshadow and some red lipstick. I grabbed my keys and backpack and walked downstairs. "You're wearing that?" My mom said. "Well yeah, I don't have time to change because I'm apparently late to school." I said teasingly. "By ma, by Chrissy." I said. "Bye Ally." They said

I drove to school. I walked into my second hour and, as always, I got wolf whistles and stares. "You're late." Ms.O'niell said. "I'm aware." I said. I sat down in my seat. "And you were?" Trish asked. "Uh knocked." I said laughing and she laughed too. "We have a new guy." She said. I smirked. "Is he cute?" I asked. She chuckled. "He's competition. New rebel." She said. I nodded in understanding. "Gotcha." I said. After class we walked to my locker. She tapped my arm. "That's him." She whispered pointing to someone. I looked at him. Easily 6 feet, blonde hair, white wife beater, skinny jeans, black converse, black leather jacket, and a sleeve on his left arm. He turned around. I seen his dark hazel eyes and I laughed. "Well I'll be damned." I said. "What?" Trish asked. I cupped my hand around my mouth. "Hey yo Moon!" I yelled. He turned around. He seen me and walked over. "Dawson. Long time no see." He said. "You guys know each other? " Trish asked. "Yeah but we haven't seen each other in what 7, 8 years?" I asked. He nodded. "When did you get here?" I asked. "Uh last night." He said. "So apparently you think you're the bad ass on campus?" He asked. "Always have been Moon." I said. "Well that's about to change." He said. "Oh yeah?" I asked. "I'm here." He said making me laugh. "If anything that makes my job like 10x easier." I said. "So, we're still enemies?" He asked. "Yeah. That's not gonna change Moon. We changed our states, not our relationship status." I said. "Whatever princess." He said bringing back his old nickname. I growled. "Bring it blondie." I said. He s enemies reuniting." I said.

"How do you know him?" She asked. "We grew up next door to each other in New York, and we hated each 9other. But then I moved here 8 years ago." I said. She nodded. I walked to my third hour. Photography. I took an empty seat. "Okay class, today we will work on our first photography project. I will assign you partners. The project is due tomorrow." Ms. Jackson said. She named off a few people. "Alyssia Dawson and Austin Moon." She said. "What?!" Me and Austin yelled at the same time. "Is there a problem?" She asked. "Yeah, your paired me upmwith this asshole." I said making the class laugh. "Isn't he that kid you said gave you a concussion in New York?" Kira asked. "He is! That's the exact reason we're enemies." I said making her laugh.

After school Ally's POV

I was sitting on my bed playing on my computer. My mom knocked on my door. "Sweetie, telephone." She said. I walked downstairs and picked up the phone off the receiver. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey princess." He said. I sighed. "Is there a reason you're calling me Moon?" I snapped. "Well obviously I'm not gonna call you voluntarily, el mexicano." He teased. "I'm not Mexican, I'm Cuban, dumbass. What is it?" I asked. "The photography project that's due tomorrow." He said. "Oh shit. Uh where do you live?" I asked grabbing a pen and paper. "1903 10st." He said. "Oh shit, that's like around the corner from me." I said. "How soon can you be here?" He asked. "30 minutes. Shower." I said. "Okay see you then." He said. I ran up and took another shower. I put on jean booty shorts. I had on a blue bustier crop top and blue converse. I curled my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I grabbed my purse and my keys and drove to Austin's. When I got there I immediately seen a black and yellow charger. I knocked on the door and Austin opened it, cigarette in his mouth. He pulled the cigarette out and blew smoke at me. "Hey princess." He said smirking. "Blondie. Nice to know you're a transformer fan." I said walking in. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I'm talking about that bumblebee looking ass car in the driveway." I said. "You think your car is better?" He asked. I smirked. "Take a look." I said. He looked out the window. "Holy fucking shit." He said. I own a white and gold lamborghini. He looked back at me. I took the cigarette from his mouth and put it in mine. He looked at me. "How did you even afford that?" He asked. I took the cigarette out and blew smoke. "My dad left me a lot of money." I said.

"Wanna get started?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at my outfit. "Que?" I asked. He blushed. "Talk Moon." I said. "I kinda wanted something more...innocent." He said. I sighed. "Uh, my mom and my sister are gone to my sister's ballet recital so we can go to my house." I said. "I'll drive." He said. We got in his car and drove to my house. We walked in. "Here, you set up in the living room I'm gonna go change into something more 'innocent'" I said. He laughed and pulled out his camera and his tripod. I ran upstairs. I took off all my make up and my clothes. I put on a white lace bra and white silk cheekers. I put on a white silk nightie that goes to my thighs and a white silk robe that goes to my knees. I took out the ponytail and brushed my hair. I walked downstairs. "Hey princess, are you done yet?" He yelled. I walked into the living room. "Mhmm." I said. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. "Whoa." He breathed. "Where do you want me?" I asked. He grabbed me by arms and put me against the wall facing the window. He put the robe around my shoulders, my hands wrapped around my stomach. He opened the blinds. I smiled. "Why'd you do that?" I asked. "The moonlight hitting you at this angle shines off the silk." He said. "It's an angelic feature." He said. _Did he just call me an angel?_ "Okay now just turn your head to the left like you're looking at something, but look serious." He said. I did just that. I heard the camera shutter a couple of times.

He turned my head looking at him. "Bite your lip." He said. "What?" I asked laughing. "Dawson trust me." He said. I bit my lip. "Ay dios mio." He whispered. He shook his head and took a few pictures. "We're done." He said after a while. I moved. I positioned the camera to the right of where I was and set it on timer. I grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" He asked. I leaned my back against the wall. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He chuckled. "Dawson what are you doing?" He asked laughing. I placed his left hand on the wall by my head and his right hand on my waist. I left my left hand on the wall but my right hand was on his neck. I pulled him close, like seriously 4 inches from my face. The shutter clicked a few second later. "Perfect." I whispered. His eyes flickered for a second. He leaned in and his lips brushed against mine. My eyes fluttered close. Soon his lips were on mine, kissing sweetly but passionately. Soon he pulled back. "I-I have to go." He said. "I'll get these developed tomorrow before school, since I'm always late anyway." I said. He nodded. He grabbed his keys and walked out.

The next day Ally's POV

I drove to FedEx to get the pictures developed. I just put them straight in my folder, not looking at them. I sped to school. I walked into the class and handed the teacher the folder. I sat in my seat. She looked through the folder. "Oh! These are amazing!" She squealed. I glanced at Austin who was smiling. "All the credit goes to Moon. Well except one." I said. "Can I enter one of these in the photo contest?" She asked. "You can enter two if you'd like." I said. She nodded. She picked out two photos and handed me the folder. I handed the folder to Austin. He looked through th3m. His eyes widened for a second before he pulled out a picture. "Can I keep this one?" He asked. I nodded. He put that in his bag and gave the folder back.

Lunch Austin's POV

I sat at the table with my friends Dez, Trent and Dallas. "So how'd the project go?" Dallas asked. I shrugged. "Good I guess. I mean we took a few pics." I said. My mind fluttered to the picture in my backpack. "Nothing else happened?" Dez asked. I shook my head. Suddenly Ally and 3 other girls walked up. They sat down. "Princess." I said. "Blondie." She said making everyone laugh. "So what pic did you keep?" She asked. "One of the ones when you set the camera on a timer." I said. She nodded. "I'm still pissed you made me change." She mumbled. "You didn't have to, I just suggested it. But it was a nice outfit." I said. She chuckled. "Outfit? I was almost naked." She said. Everyone looked at me. "She had on a nightgown I swear to god." I said. "Yeah, that reached my thigh." She said. "Princesa." I said. "Que?" She asked. "Callate." I said. "What exactly were you wearing." A short girl asked. "Please tell me you weren't naked!" A blonde screeched. "Calm it Cass. I had on the white silk nightie that Kira got me for Christmas." She said. "Ally!" The girl, who I'm guessing is Kira, shrieked. "I had on the robe." She said. "Still, that nightie is damn near nothing!" Kira shrieked. "Austin wasn't complaining." She mumbled. "I really wasn't paying attention to your outfit." I said. "Funny, considering you told me I looked lIke an angel last night." She said. My head snapped up. "Wrong. I said that the moonlight shining on the silk made an angelic feature." I said. "Wait. I've seen Alls in that nightie like every time we have a sleepover and to be completely honest she looks sexy as hell in that. You're saying you're not attracted to her?" The blonde asked. I shook my head. "Not particularly." I said. "Oh yeah? Then why'd you kiss me last night?" She asked. Everyone looked at me. "Heat of the moment." I said. "SLEEPOVER!" Ally shrieked. "Your place?" Kira asked. "Duh. Tonight. You guys can come too." She said. We all just finished eating.


	2. Never have I ever been in love

Ally's POV

Mom and Chrissy went down to Georgia for a month because my aunt is sick. I took a shower and washed my hair. When I dried off I put on a midnight blue bra and matching lace cheekers. I put on a baby blue silk tank top. I put on blue cheetah print pants and a matching button up. I put on pink socks and my fluffy bunny slippers. brushed my hair and put it in a bun holding it together with 2 bobby pins. Soon the doorbell rang. I walked down and opened the door. Everyone was in their pajamas. Me , Kira, Cassidy, and Trish all had on the same thing. Cheetah print pajama pants and matching button ups. Cassidy's was pink, Kira's was purple, and Trish's was regular. We got these as a joke last year. Dez was in a Mickey Mouse onsie with a stiffed panda in his arms. Dallas had on sweatpants and a orange t-shirt. Trent had on sweatpants and a green t-shirt. Austin's pajamas made me laugh. He had on pancake pajama pants and a black t-shirt that said pancakes are bae.

We all sat down in a circle in the living room. "What should we play first?" Trish asked. I gasped. "Never have I ever, malicada style." I said. She smirked. I went to my room and grabbed the vodka, went to the kitchen and grabbed 8 shot glasses then came back and sat down. I passed a shot glass to everyone and filled the glasses up then sat the bottle in the middle of the circle. "Okay so you name something yout have or havent done. If they haven't, they take a shot. If they have then they take off an article of clothing." I said. "I'll go first." Trish said. "Never have I ever sat in the backseat of a police cruiser." She said. Everyone took a shot but I took off my slippers. "Spill!" Kira shrieked. "I was like 12. I took some damn candy. They caught me and I got arrested." I said shrugging. "Okay. My turn. Never have I ever hooked up with a teacher." She said. Everyone except Kira took a shot. She took of her button up but she had on a tank top under it. Smart move. We looked at her shocked. "What? I was gonna flunk my history exam." She said. "If mom finds out she's gonna kick your ass." Trent said. Kira shrugged making me laugh.

"Never have I ever caused someone to need stitches." Cassidy said. Everyone except Austin took a shot. He took his shoes and socks off. "What? Who?" Dez asked. "Princess." Austin said. Everyone looked at me. "Because hitting someone in the head with a baseball bat is an accident?" I asked sarcastically. "Please just let it go." He said. I shrugged. "Never have I ever cussed out somebody in Spanish." Trish said. I took off my socks. "Multiple times." I said making everyone laugh. "Never have I ever cliff dived." Austin said. Everyone took a shot making us all laugh. "Never have I ever sat on a rooftop." Dallas said. Everyone took a shot, except Dallas. "It's awesome as hell." He said taking off his shirt. "Never have I ever done body shots." Trish said. Dallas, Dez, Trent, and Austin all took a shot. I took off my pants, Trish took off her button up, Kira took off her pants but she had on shorts, and Cassidy took off her button up. We all laughed. "Cassidy's 16th birthday party." I said. "Uh, Never have I ever made out under the stars." Dez said. We all did a cheers and took a shot. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." Kira said. Kira, Trish, Cass, and Dez took a shot. Trent took off his shirt, Austin took off his pants, and I took off my button up. Everyone looked at me. "Oh don't look so surprised." I said. They laughed. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Trish said. Austin took off his shirt. He took of his shirt. Holy shit! He has an 8 pack. Respect. "Aww hell." I said. I pulled the tank top off leaving me in my bra and panties. "You have a tattoo?" They all asked. I turned around and moved my hair so they could see it. It wasn't big but it was there. In between my shoulder blades there was a heart with angel wings on it and a knife stabbed through it. Above it in fire it says _"Angels kill too."_ "Nice. Okay uh...Never have I ever kissed someone and regretted it." Austin said. Everyone took a shot. But the thing is, me and him were staring at each other. "Okay, that's enough." I said standing up. We all fell asleep, that got awkward.

The next day Ally's POV

I put on a neon orange spaghetti strap crop top and skinny jeans. I put on some black converse. I grabbed my back pack and my keys and walked downstairs. I drove to school. I walked straight to first hour. "You're early for once?" Ms. O'niell asked sarcastically. "Obviously dumbass." I said. I sat down next to Trish. "Why are you so pissed off today?" Trish asked. I shrugged. 2nd hour, 3rd hour, and 4th hour pissed me off even more. Why? He's avoiding me. Not answering any of my questions. Lunch was the worst. I sat down at the table. "Okay, what's with you two?" Trish asked us. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You two have both been pissed off all day. What's going on?" Kira asked. "I don't know I'm always pissed." I said. "Never this much." Cassidy said. "It's just he's been avoiding me all day. Hell even back in New York, when we were enemies, he still talked to me." I said. I looked at him. "Austin, what's going on with you?" I asked. He shook his head. "No what? You're really pissing me off." I said. "Dude are you okay?" Trent asked him. "I'm fine." He said. "Austin why are you being such a jack ass?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head again. "Does this have anything to do with last night?" I asked. He got up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving all of us confused.

Later that day Ally's POV

I was sitting on my bed, on my computer, writing a paper for English. I looked at the clock. It was 11:39pm. I sighed. I needed to talk to him. This was going to drive me crazy. I put on some sweatpants and white t-shirt. I put on my black converse and a jacket. I grabbed my phone and my keys. I drove to Austin's. When I got there I noticed, once again, his car was the only one in the driveway. I walked up to the door and started banging on it. He opened the door. His eyes widened. "Ally? W-What are you doing here? " He asked. "What did I do? " I asked. He looked at me confused. " What? " He asked. I walked in and took off my jacket. "What did I do to make you hate me so much?" I asked, damn near in tears. "I don't hate you." He said, raking a hand through his hair. "Then what's your problem. First you say you regretted the kiss, then you said you didn't, now you're avoiding me all together!" I exclaimed. "I never said I regretted it." He said. "Heat of the moment remember?" I asked. "I wasn't thinking. So yeah, it was in the heat if the moment." He said. "You said you don't find me attractive." I said reminding him. "No, that's not what I said. Cassidy asked if I was attracted to you and I said not particularly. I'm not attraced to you." He said. I looked at him confused. "Then why we're you avoiding me?" I asked. "I thought you knew. I was embarrased." He said. "Knew what? Austin your not making any sense." I said, tears now falling. "You just don't get it do you?" He asked. He walked over to me. "Don't get _what_?" I asked. "I wasn't thinking about why I shouldn't kiss you because I was thinking about _you_. I'm not attracted to you Ally. I'm in love with you and I always have been. How did you not know?" He asked. "We were enemies." I said. "Because you hated me." He said. "You hit me with a bat." I said. "Not on purpose." He said. "Do you really love me?" I asked. "More than you'll ever know." He said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped arms around his neck. He pulled me in for a passionate, loving kiss.

 **Sorry, I couldn't hold off on the Auslly though. Hope you guys enjoyed.** **Next time on All's fair in love and war...**

 **I straddled his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. My dress was barely covering my ass at this point. I kissed him feverishly. He let out an animalistic growl from the back of his throat. His hands moved from my waist to the neck line of my dress. He pulled and the fabric ripped down the middle. I knew satin was a bad idea. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him, with out breaking the kiss. My hands tangled in hisnhair, my nails scraping against his scalp. He shuddered beneath me. He pulled back. "I thought we were supposed to be studying." He said breathlessly. "It doesn't matter, I'm failing math anyway." I said. He nodded and kissed me again.**


	3. Study sessions gone wild

Ally's POV

"Wait. When are they coming home?" I asked breathless. "Uh, in the morning. Babe we're fine." He said. I reached for his belt. Wait! We're not there yet dammit. Okay let's start this from this and Austin were sitting in photography. "We have to tell them." He whispered to me. "Not yet." I said. "Why not?" He asked. "You don't know them like I do. You don't know how the hell they would respond. Trent and Dallas would be confused as hell, Dez would do god knows what, and Trish, Kira, and Cassidy would be totally pissed I mean we're supposed to hate each other." I said. He nodded. "Hey so I need help with my math." He started. "Oh, honey. I'm not the right person to ask to be a tutor." I said stopping him. "But you're acing all of your classes." He said. "Except math." I said. He chuckled. "Study session my house later?" He asked. I nodded. And that's how this came to be. I was sitting on my bed when my phone rang. I answered it.

Ally/ **Austin**

Hey blondie.

 **I was hoping you'd give that up.**

Will you stop calling me princess?

 **No, because you are my princes** **a.**

Awwwww.

 **Yeah. Anyway we have a study date and it's already 10.**

Oh shit. Uh I'll be there in like 10 minutes, if that.

 **Okay. See you then. Bye.**

Ciao.

I put on some yellow lace cheekers and a pink, satin, long-sleeved, thigh-legnth dress. I put on some white flip flops. I grabbed my purse, my jacket, and my keys and walked downstairs. I drove to Austin's house. As usual his car was the only one in the driveway. I walked to the door and knocked on it and Austin opened it. "You know I'm starting to think you live alone." I said. He moved aside. I took off my jacket and my shoes. "Actually I live with my two brothers and my sister. There gone but they'll be back." He said. I nodded. We walked up to his room. I closed his door. Suddenly I was pushed against the door. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head, pinning them with one hand while tickling me with the other. I laughed. "Austin stop. Please." I said laughing. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Make me." He whispered. I kissed him making him drop my hands. He started walking backwards. I pulled back and pushed him hard onto his bed. "Ooh dominatrix, I like it." He said. "Honey, you haven't seen dominatrix yet." I said. He sat up, against his headboard. I straddled his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. My dress was barely covering my ass at this point. I kissed him feverishly. He let out an animalistic growl from the back of his throat. His hands moved from my waist to the neck line of my dress. He pulled and the fabric ripped down the middle. I knew satin was a bad idea. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him, with out breaking the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair, my nails scraping against his scalp. He shuddered beneath me. He pulled back. "I thought we were supposed to be studying." He said breathlessly. "It doesn't matter, I'm failing math anyway." I said. He nodded and kissed me.

He took off the shredded remains of my dress. He fisted my panties. "Rip those, I walk." I growled. He moved his hand. "Wait. When are they coming home?" I asked breathless. "Uh, in the morning. Babe we're fine." He said. I reached for his belt. I had his pants and boxers off in record time. He flipped us over. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband if my underwear and pulled them off so fast they went all the way across the room. "Austin quit teasing." I said laughing. "No teasing?" He asked. I shook my head. He spread my legs wide, gently rubbing my thighs. He lined himself up with my entrance. He pushed into me deeply causing me to moan. He pulled out and slammed back in. He started kissing along my neck. Suddenly he sucked on my sweet spot. I ground into him. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I gripped his shoulders and he he gripped my waist. "God Alls, you're driving me insane." He groaned as I bounced up m and down at lighting speed on him. "Well then you better get a better grip on the steering wheel sweetie." I said.I lifted all the way up and dropped back down. I scratched his chest and hissed. He groaned. "Oh god. Baby girl you're gonna kill me." He groaned. "So you want me to stop?" I asked slowly rocking back and grip on my waist tightened. "Fuck no. I didn't say that." He said. I started body rolling on him. "Ally I'm close." He said. "W-Wait for me." I moaned out. By the way his body was shaking, I didn't know if he could. Suddenly he flipped us over. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in so hard that my head hit the headboard. That did it. My nails dug into his back so hard that I felt blood on my hands. I felt him cum deep in me. We fell back on his bed. "Jesus fuckin christ princesa." He breathed. I nodded. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I said sleepily. With a that we both fell asleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I was awake to someone rubbing my back. I turned face to face with a smiling Austin. I pecked him. "Morning mi amor." He said. I smiled sweetly. I sat up and stretched. "Last night was definitely eventful." I said. He chckled and sat up. "That couldn't be more true." He said. "Pancakes?" I asked. He smiled. "Hell yeah." He said. I hopped up and put on my underwear and his white long-sleeved button up from last night. He put on his boxers and his sweatpants. I grabbed his hand and we laughed walking down the stairs. I shushed him, still giggling. He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. He sat me on the counter. He slipped his hands up my shirt onto my bare back. I moaned lightly. His leps moved to my neck. Kissing, sucking, biting at every chance he got. My breathing turned erratic. Suddenly his hand slipped into my panties. I gasped sharply as two of his fingers slipped into me. He bit down roughly on my pulse point. I moaned out loudly. "Ay papi." I said. He chuckled. He scissored his fingers. I bucked my hips into his hand.

"A-Austin." I said. "Hmmm?" He moaned against my neck. "Austin no nosotros podemos follar en la cocina." I moaned. He pulled back and n looked me in the eyes. "Baby I think it's a little too late for that." He said, his voice so deep and sexy. I tobok in a shuddering breath. He leaned in so that his mouth was right near my ear. "You are soaking wet did you know that?" He whispered. I moaned lightly at his voice. I purred. "I wonder why." I said, my voice low. His lips attacked mine again. We leaned back on the counter. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of my panties...again. "Okay, okay. Knock it off! We eat in this kitchen and we sure as hell don't want cum everywhere." A girl shrieked. Austin chuckled but moved his hands. He sucked on his fingers. I smirked as he moaned and his eyes widened. "Youre sweet as hell." He whispered to me. I smiled. We sat up. We got off the counter. I noticed three people at the table. Two boys and a girl. One boy had long brown hair and brown eyes. The other boy had blonde hair. His hair was long on one side and a little shorter on the other side. The girl had long blonde hair. They were all looking at us, smirking. "Austin?" The blonde boy asked. "Yeah yeah I know. Guys introduce yourself." He said. "Rydel." The girl said. "Riker." The blonde boy said. "Rocky." The brown haired one said. "And who is she?" Rydel asked. "Where are her pants? Not that I'm complaining." Riker said. "Guys this is my girlfriend Ally." He said. I don't know what came over me but I hid behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist since he didn't have a shirt on. "Oh now you get shy?" Riker asked chuckling. I looked around Austin at him. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Honey we heard you guys last night." Rydel said giggling. I pushed Austin and shot him a warning glance. "What time did you guys get home?" Austin asked. "10:25." Rydel said. 10 minutes after I got here.

"She's quite vocal in bed Aus." Riker said. I sighed giving up. "How much of the kitchen scene did you hear?" I asked sitting down. "Well considering we walked in when he sat you on the counter we _seen_ and heard everything. Hey Aus how wet was she exactly?" Rydel asked. I sighed. "And Ally you said you can't fuck in the kitchen? Well you seemed fully aware of what he was doing." Riker said. The thing was I said it, I didn't mean it. Hell I thought he was gonna fuck me on the table but hey, shit happens. "Are you gonna put on some pants now?" Riker asked, obviously uncomfortable. Austin moved me at the chair and sat down then sat me back in his lap. I smirked at them. "Nope." I said.

 **Hey guys. I'm fully aware that this chapter sucks but tbh I've been up since 11am yeaterday (it's 9am now) and I stayed up all night writing and binge watching Jane The Virgin. BTW I know my sex scene sucked but it's been a while since I wrote one so I apologize. I need to read up on smut. I'll be back soon with all the smutty goodness of Auslly. ztaybtuned**


	4. Beaches and Bets

Ally's POV

I ran upstairs. I was about to get dressed when I realized that Austin ripped my dress last night. "God dammit Austin!" I yelled. He ran upstairs. "What'd I do?" He asked. "You ripped my dress and I need to go home!" I exclaimed. He scratched his head. "Shit sorry. Um hold on." He said. He ran to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a Pikachu shirt. I giggled. "Sweet gesture babe, but there's no way in hell I can fit any of your pants." I said.

Suddenly a pair of sweatpants hit me in the head. I glared at him. "Just try them." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and put on the sweatpants. Surprisingly they fit perfectly. "Damn." I muttered under my breath. He chuckled. "Now put on that Pikachu shirt and go home." He said. I took off his button-up and put on the shirt. I put on my shoes and walked downstairs. I grabbed my purse and my keys. Austin gave me a hug. I kissed him lightly.

He held me tighter. I moaned lightly into his mouth. I pulled back. "Babe I have to go." I said. "Do you really?" He asked. I nodded. He kissed me once more then released me. "See you later." He said. I smiled and walls out to my car and drove home.

I walked into the house only to find my mom glaring at me. Shit. "Where were you?" She asked. "Places." I said. "You're late to school. Get dressed and we'll talk later." She said. I walked upstairs to my room. I put on a pink wife beater and some scarlet booty shorts. I put on my red hightops. I grabbed my keys and my backpack and ran downstairs and then walked to my car. I got in and drove to school.

I walked in and of course got glares and wolf whistles. I ignored them and walked to my locker. Suddenly a hand slammed against my locker making me jump and turn around. "Hey baby." He said. "Ciao." I said. "Ooh. You're a spicy little one huh? I'm Darren." He said. "Oh really? Because I could've sworn you were leaving." I said.

"Now now. No need to get sassy. I just wanna get to know you better." He said leaning closer. I shoved him back. Although I'm stronger than most girls he was stronger He barely nudged. He fully pressed his body against mine. "Get off of me!" I yelled. Funny how the halls were full but no one helped.

Suddenly he pressed his lips against mine, he had my arms pinned against my locker. I struggled against his hold. "Get the fuck away from her before I cancel your birth certificate." He said, his deep voice booming across the halls.

Darren jumped back and I crumpled to the ground. Austin stormed over and punched Darren. He fell to the ground, bloody nose and mouth. I curled up into a ball. Austin rushed to me and held me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I just cried and kept crying. "Can- Can we go?" I asked. He nodded. He picked me up bridal style and we went to his car.

We pulled into the driveway of his house. I got out and we walked in the house. "Hey guys. Why are you home from school so early?" Rydel asked. Austin turned to me. "Go lay down. I'll be up there in a minute." He said. I nodded and walked upstairs.

I took off my shoes and my shorts and crawled under the covers. I laid there staring at the wall. Soon Austin can back in the room. I looked at him. He was taking his shirt off, leaving him in his sweatpants. He crawled into the bed with me.

He wrapped an arm around me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. He laid flat on his back and I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. He hummed softly in my ear until I fell asleep.

Austin's POV

My eyes opened. I sat up and looks at the beautiful goddess laying in my bed. I smiled at the fact that she was mine. I stretched and went downstairs. I poured me a glass of lemonade. My phone started ringing. I answered it.

Austin/Trent

Yeah?

Okay so me, Dez, Trent, Cass, Trish, and Kira are all going to the beach. Do you and Ally wanna go?

I do but I don't know about Ally. I can stop by her house and ask her.

Okay well text me when you're headed this way.

Alright.

Bye.

I walked upstairs to go ask Ally if she wants to go. When I got up there an idea popped into my head. I carefully climbed into the bed. I pulled the cover off of her. She looked gorgeous. She was laying on her back, her hair sprawled everywhere. Her chest rose up and down with each breath.

I started kissing on her neck and she stirred. Okay...that didn't work. I started rubbing her through her panties and sucking on her neck. Her breathing shallowed. "Austin." She moaned lightly. I pulled back to look at her, and she was still sleep. I pushed her underwear aside and roughly shoved two fingers in her. She sat up abruptly.

I chuckled. "Well hi to you to." I said, pulling my fingers out of her and sucking on them. "Best way to wake up ever." She panted. "Wanna go to the beach with us?" I asked. She nodded. Suddenly she turned bright red. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked down then looked away. As I scanned over her body I seen why she was blushing. She was soaking wet. "But before we go..." She looked up at me. I smirked. I moved down towards her center.

Ally's POV

My breath hitched as I felt his warm breath on my cherry pie. Suddenly I felt his wide, flat tongue on me making me moan loudly. He started licking circles around my clit. Suddenly he roughly shoved 2 fingers in me. I moaned loudly. He thrust them in and out roughly. I bit my lip to stifle a moan. He added another finger.

At this point I couldn't keep my moans quiet even if I wanted to. And I really didn't want to but his siblings were still here probably. He added another finger. He was actually fisting me at this point. My moans were getting louder and more high pitched, signalling I was close.

Austin's POV

"Aus- Austin." She breathed, her voice high pitched. She sounded like a Japanese anime character...and I fucking loved it. Her voice always gets high when she's turned on but if never heard her voice this high before. I lightly hummed around her clit.

She hissed and gripped my hair tightly. Loving the reaction I got, I did it again. "Ay dios mio." She moaned. Her walls were tightening around me. I did I one more time only I hummed hard.

Her hips bucked vigorously, her eyes were squeezed shut. "Oh fuuuuuccccckkkkk!" She screamed. She came hard and fast around my fingers. After about 5 minutes I pulled my fingers out of her. She was still trying catch her breath. I took tho opportunity to get my stuff ready to the beach and change into my trunks. I walked back to Ally who was still laying there. "Go home, get cleaned up and I'll see you when you get there okay?" I asked. She nodded and I chuckled and walked out.

Ally's POV

I got dressed and grabbed my stuff. I walked downstairs. "Hey Ally." Riker said. "Yeah?" I asked. "You should've tried out for sailor moon." He said. I blushes and walked to my house. When I got there I took a shower for obvious reasons. When I got out i went to look for my swimsuit.

I put on my blue glitter bikini and some light blue sandels. I grabbed my 'Beach Bag' and arm downstairs. I got in my car and drove to the beach. When I got out I got stares and glares...as usual. But as a skimmed the crowd a certain pair of dark hazel eyes caught my attention. I walked towards the group. Austin's jaw dropped. "Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Ally." They greeted. Everyone except me and Austin took off. Cass and Kira were in the water. Dallas and Trent joined a game of volleyball. And and a usual Trish and Dez were arguing by the water. I looked at Austin. He licked his lips. "You look so fucking delicious in that bikini." He damn near growled.

"Do you want me?" I asked seductively. His eyes flashed for a second. He stepped to me and I stepped back. "Ah, ah, ah." I warned. "What?" He asked. I pointed to the group who was now all in the water. He nodded in understanding. "I wish we could tell them so I don't have to hide my feelings." He said. "We will eventually. I promise." I said. He nodded but he looked sad.

It broke my heart to see him like that. "Austin." I said lowly. He looked over to me. I lurched at him, capturing him in a heated a kiss. He held me tight. I pulled back. "A la mierda lo que piensan." I whispered. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Really." I said.

I pulled him close and captured him in a searing kiss. His tongue ran against my lip. I parted my lips. Our tongues and I pulled back. "Te quiero." I said. "I love you too Alls." He said back. "You have 30 seconds to explain." Trish yelled.

We turned to see the group and as I suspected, the girls were pissed, the guys were confused, and Dez was extremely happy. Austin wrapped his arms around my waist. "We've been going out for about a week now." I said.

"Oh. Okay." They said. No protest? Then it hit me. "Trish when did to and Dez get together? Cass when did you and Dallas get together?" I asked. They all blushed. "About a week ago." Cass said.

 _Time skip: 2 weeks later_

I was at my house, sitting on my bed reading my book when my phone buzzed.

Austin/ **Ally**

 _The triplets are out gone until tomorrow ; )_

 **Last time you said that you were wrong.**

Yeah but I told them specifically to leave until tomorrow.

 **Did you now?**

I made a bet with you last week that if you downed that hotsauce you could do _whatever_ you wanted with me. Today I cash in your favor.

 **Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes.**

See you soon.

I hopped up. I reached in the top of my closet and grabbed my duffel bag. I filled it with the things I need for tonight and tomorrow. I grabbed it and my phone and keys and ran downstairs. I hopped on my car and sped to Austin's. I grabbed my things and walked up to the door. I knocked. He opened the door.

"Came prepared did we?" He asked. I pushed past him. I grabbed his hand and lead him to his room. I kissed him lightly. "Go get a chair and I'll be back." I said. He went downstairs. I went into the bathroom in his room I sat the duffel bag down. "Let's get started." I whispered to myself.

Austin's POV

I sat in the chair anxiously waiting on Ally to get back from the bathroom. My phone rung.

Trent/ **Austin**

 **He dude. Wanna come over? Me and the guys are having a C.O.D. tournament.**

Can't busy tonight.

 **What's more important than eating pizza, drinking mountain dew and holding in your pee for hours while playing call of duty?**

Getting fucked senseless by a Cuban goddess.

 **Ally's over there?**

Mhmm.

 **Okay. Call me tomorrow.** I'll try. Bye.

 **Bye.** Suddenly the bathroom door opened. Ally walked out in a black robe, her hair in a bun. She had on dark red lipstick and black eyeshadow. She dropped her duffel bag. She took out two bobby pins and her hair lovingly cascaded down her back. She dropped the robe and I almost came in my jeans right then.

She had on some 6 inch black heels, fishnet stockings, a leather corset and matching short shorts. She bent over to grab something out of her bag. Her ass looked phenomenal. She stood back up with a leather whip and some handcuffs. She tossed the handcuffs on the bed for now.

Ally's POV

He raised his hand. "Yeah?" I asked. "I wanna know if everytime you dress up like this for sex can I take pictures? Starting now." He asked. I nodded. "Seems plausible." I said. He got out his camera. I snapped my whip into my other handHe took some pictures. Then he put his camera down.

I threw the whip down and grabbed the handcuffs. I quickly handcuffed him to the chair. I took off the heels before straddling his lap. I leaned forward so my mouth was right by his ear. "You've been a bad bad boy." I whispered. He gulped. He's in door one hell of a night.

 **Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time but depression and school don't mix. I'm trying to update the rest of the books but it might take a week or two. I really need to make that schedule. And when I do I'll post I on my profile. Until then hang tight...like Austin lol. Please review : )**


End file.
